Forgotten
by KellyNorthman
Summary: When Edward left Bella Victoria was there to take her away. Dean and Sam hear about vamps setting up a meals on wheels for other vamps and go in to shut it down and find Bella, but she can't remember who she is. M for Language
1. Forgotten

**Author's Note: This is the first story I have put online so please review I like all feed back but please no feedback just to be mean.**

**Disclaimer: I don t own any of the charter's or locations from twilight or supernatural I have just used them. But I do own the original ideas for this story, the ideas that I made, and this story. Any similar stuff you find in other stories, I didn t mean to copy off of or I don t care that they wrote the same thing as long as they do the thing above, unless they haven t read any story that had those ideas before.  
**

**Chapter 1**

Bella's POV

After he left me I ran through the woods to where I thought the house was but I had run in the opposite direction. When I didn't recognise the woods around me I crumpled to the ground, tears flowing freely down my face, my body shuddering as I sobbed. He didn't want me, thats what he said to me he didn't want me. My chest was going to explode with the amount of pain in my heart and lungs I couldn't breath. While Bella lay there in a crumpled heap sobbing clutching her knees to her chest she didn't realise that someone had followed her.

Victoira's POV

She is so pathetic lying there on the ground hugging her knees to her chest crying like a baby that has lost its Mother. Victoria's lips turned into a smug smile for a moment while thinking if he didn't want her anymore that means I can have her to play with now. With that thought she walked up to Bella "Hello there Bella sweetheart, I see your over protective mate finally realised how pathetic you are and left you hear to die."  
She made a child like gesture of rubbing her eyes and pretending to cry.  
"Oh boo hoo for Bella."  
She drawled. Victoria could no longer contain the evil cackle building up in her chest, her lips turned up at the corners again into a sinister smile then she let the cackle out loud, crisp and evil.  
"I know just where to take you now! He will be very pleased with me."  
Bella was too weak from running and crying to run from her now so just to be sure she wouldn't annoy her Victoria knocked Bella out by hitting her in the head while still laughing quitely to herself.

Bella's POV

When Bella awoke she found herself in a cage just long enough for her to lay down and just high enough to sit-up. Her head was pounding she could feel a bump on the back of her head from where Victoira had knocked her out. Bella just hoped that the fate Victoria had in mind was fast. She took in her surroundings when she realised she was there alone. The room she was in was large like a barn or a warehouse. There was only one window uncovered high on the left wall, that was letting in the bone chilling cold stormy night. She could make out the large door down on the right wall that was bolted at the top and bottom. She noticed that there were eight other cages like hers around the room. In the middle was a substantial metal table or bench with funnels on both sides and buckets placed under them. There was also a enormous beam above the table with hooks of all sizes hanging from it. The room smelt of death. Bella was feeling light headed from the stench of fresh and old blood. She tried to fight the dizzyness by taking long deep breaths through her mouth and covering her nose. She had stopped the spinning long enough to notice that the bolts on the double doors cracked open, the doors swung open and four figures walked through. One was carrying the body of a girl who was either dead or unconcious. Bella lay back down in her cage hoping they didn't notice her movements. The person carrying the girl put her in a cage on the oppisite side of the room to Bellas. She was watching this so intently that she didn't notice two of the people had moved to stand at the head of her cage now, when Bella rolled her head up to look she gasped aloud when she saw two sets of bright crimson blood red eyes ....... they were vampire's!

Chapter 2

Charlie's POV

This was not like Bella to run off. Would she really run away after they (The Cullen's) left, would she? All her things are still here. Her truck ,her bag, her clothes and her phone. I got Bellas note saying she would be in the woods just off the house talking with Edward. Where was she? I had been home for almost an hour, then I went outside and called to her for almost another hour deep into the woods off the side of the house. It was getting dark now and I was getting very worried, where was Bella? After it got dark I called the hospital but was told that Dr Cullen and his family had already left for LA. Where was she? I called Billy to see if she might have gone to see Jacob, he said no, and sent some of the boys to help me look for her. I then called the department and got the guys out to help. If he had gone and left my Bella in the woods, I would kill Edward with my bare hands! We searched for almost 3 hours it was too dark and too cold to keep going. On the way back in one of the La Push boys, Sam, found Bella's jacket and braclet about a mile from the house. I called the hospital back to get contact information for Dr Cullen. I called the number I was given it went to voicemail so I left a message, asking if Bella had for some reason gone with them without telling me or if they may know what happened to her. I advised that Dr Cullen should call ASAP just so I didn't put out a APB and manhunt on his son Edward.  
I got a call about 30 minutes later from Dr Cullen "Cheif Swan"  
"Yes Cullen, where is she?"  
"Bella didn't come with us, Edward went to say goodbye then we left"  
"Did he leave her in the woods alone? How far in did they go? Does he know where she went? If he left her in there alone I'll..."  
"Cheif Swan, I assure you Edward didn't leave her far from the house, mabye she walked further in after he left."  
"If she contacts Edward, please call me immediately or I swear I will send an ARMY out to look for him!"  
"Yes Cheif Swan, if Bella contacts any of us we will call you directly to let you know everything she tells us. I hope she comes home soon"  
"hope for your boy's sake she does soon!"  
Charlie slammed down the phone, the line went dead.

Edward's POV

My phone had been ringing for about an hour nonstop. "For godsake Alice leave me in peace!"  
I yelled at the little silver phone, then it stopped. Peace and quiet finally. I can't believe she really believed me. Bellas eyes as soon as I said it she really did believe me. Her eyes they were sad. I'm sure I heard her heart break when I said it "I don't want you." My sweet loving Bella I broke her heart, I can't believe I did that. At least I can not hurt her anymore than I have. I just hope that she dosen't do anything reckless or stupid because of what I said to her. My Bella, my heart may not have beat in almost 100 years but I'm sure I have ripped it apart myself leaving part of it there in the dirt, in the woods with her.  
RINGRING RINGRING RINGRING "DAMM IT!"  
I pulled my phone from the floor where I had thrown it, it was Esme. I will need to speak with her at some point but not now. With that, Edward turned his phone off and threw it back to the floor of the car. Put the car into gear and sped off down the dark highway far, far away from his life, his family, his Bella.

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

The vampires who are holding me captive have been taking great delight in taunting me over the last two days. There are now five girls in cages like mine. One of the big vampires was like Emmett but he has shoulder length shaggy brown hair. Damien, keeps bashing the sides of my cage to make me squeel and jump. After I do the slightly smaller one, Luke, yells at him to stop then he starts. Today the oldest looking one of the four vampires, Armistad, he is very tall, quiet like Jasper and has a ice like glare ten times worse than Rosalies. Quietly, Armistad asks the others to leave so he can get back to his work in peace. They obey and leave the room. The forth, Galet, looks alot like Laurrent but he is bigger, broader and he scares me most of all. He dosen't say much but he stares at you like he can see into your soul and know your biggest fear. Whenever he looks at me I get the chills. Galet walks up to Armistad and speaks in very hushed tones so I cant hear him. I can only hear the breathing and sobbing of the other girls who are captive like me. Galet walks to my cage unlocks above me. The whole time staring at me, no right through me, not flinching or blinking even once! When I make a febel attempt and try to run scratching,clawing and screaming for help. He just tightens his grip and holds me close to his cold hard body then moves me over to the table in the middle of the room strapping down my arms and legs so I cant move. I'm now strapped to the enormous cold metal tabel with two very hungry looking vampires standing over me, oh god please let them kill me fast... PLEASE!  
Galet soon moves to my left arm with a needle and pierces just above my elbow. The needle is attached to an IV. My head is pounding and my stomach doing flips. I can smell the blood, he then moves to my right arm. Same thing, puts a needle attached to about one metre of tubing into my arm and then runs the tubing over the side of the table. What are they going to do to me? Through out the whole ordeal, Galet just stares at me. Oh god please help me!  
Galet is then told to stick me by Armistad. Stick me! What the hell? He then moves around to my head holding a very large, filled syringe. Galet then injects it into my neck. My head is pounding even more than before, the room starts to spin then everything goes black.

4 MONTHS LATER FORKS- Charlie has covered the town with missing posters of Bella. He does little else these days apart from search for his daughter. He called the FBI who wrote Bella off as another love sick teenage runaway and were giving very little to no help in finding her. He has Billys help looking with others that he can contact around the country if Bella turns up on any reservation he will know about it.

ALASKA - Edward is still grieving over leaving Bella, he hasn't spoken to or seen his family in months. He left a letter for Carlise and Esme with the Denali Clan to forward on for him. They didn't know he was even still there. The letter was to let his family know he was fine and not to look for him but to leave him be for the moment. Edward still didn't want to see his family or let them see him broken and pathetic.

MASSACHUSETTS -  
Sam and Dean have spent the night killing and other demon that got out of the broken seal.  
RINGRING RINGRING RINGRING Sam's phone flashes to life in the quiet of the motel room. A very sleepy Sam grabs it from the bedside table it's Bobby.  
"Hheeellllloooo"  
"Sam it's Bobby, I just got a lead on a nest of nomad vamps that are kidnapping and torturing girls."  
"mmmmpppphhhh what? where?"  
"In Ontonagon,Michigan. They they have been taking girls locking them up in cages and treating them like some kinda pet. Draining their bodies of almost every drop of blood then bringing them back by giving them some sort of transfusion so they can do it again and again."  
"That's fucking sick!... Bobby I'll get Dean up and we will meet you there"  
"I'm about 3 days away in Houma, Louisiana waiting on the rest of a lead. After I have it I will meet you boy's there. That's why I called you now so you might be able to get there before me"  
"Thank's Bobby, we'll get on it."  
Sam shuts his phone then looks at the clock on the nightstand 3AM. Well we had about four hours of sleep, that's something. Dean is in the bed opposite Sam snoring and still clutching the bottle of Jack from the previous night. Sam gets up turns on the TV and the lights then heads for the bathroom to have a shower before Dean. Dean woke after hearing the shower groan to life, his eyes stung with the light and his head was still pounding after the Aragaron Deamon stopmed on it a mere 6 hrs eailer, Dean rolled off the bed to head to the bathroom.  
"You got a date I don't know about Sammy?"  
"No I just HATE showering after you, you use all the hot water, all the soap and all the towels. You also manage to cover the room with water! Your worse than a woman!"  
With that Dean chuckled to himself and then flushed the toilet.  
"OOOOOWWWWWW Dean you are such a jackass!"  
"HA HA HA suck it up bitch"  
sang Dean as he left the rooom still smiling and chuckling to himslef.  
Sam came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist walked past his brother sitting on the side of the bed doing up his boots and smacked him in the back of the head.  
"Hey that's still tender bitch"  
"Boo fucking hoo"  
said Sam as he kept walking to his duffell on the other bed to get dressed.  
"Bobby has a job for us. A nest of vampires are torturing girls in Ontonagon, Michigan."  
"So now they just can't even kill em' they gotta touture them also. Sick twisted fucks."  
"Yeah I know, Bobby will meet us there is a few days."  
"Well lets hit the road then bitch."  
Sam noticed that Dean was already dressed and ready before him which was strange he is always slack after getting up.  
"Why are you ready?"  
"You think I'm gunna chance having a shower after I flushed you again?"  
said Dean while smiling and laughing to himself again. "Damn it" muttered Sam while getting dressed, he would have to wait to get him back.

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Why can't they just kill me already! Four of the other girls I've seen are dead! Every day I wake up and I'm here in my own personal hell. I don't know how long I've been here I can't even remember who I am. I know I have a name but I can't remember. I have strange dreams when I pass out about bright sunny days in the desert and damp rainy days in the woods, and people without faces but I can see they have yellow eyes. If I don't dream of that I have nightmares about my captors. Red eyes boring into my soul. If I have one more... maybe I am dead and this is hell. What did I do to be held captive here? Why wont anyone tell me? There are now five other girls here including myself who go through the same pain as I. Then we are hooked up to an IV, then we are drained of blood almost to the point of death. We are then given a blood transfusion to bring us back to a stable manner after these animals spend the day killing us slowly. I know I'm very pale and look like death wants to take me anyday now. My hair keeps falling out. I have bruises all over my body from being thrown back into my cage like a ragdoll after they are done draining me. One of my captors takes great joy in scaring me by bashing the cage so I sqeaul and jump, that is if I can move after the last ordeal. I don't think I even have the strength to attempt to make a run for it if they left my cage open. I'm still hooked up to an IV and have been for about two days now. I only know when it's daytime because there is one window that you can see clearly into the sky and tell whether it's day or night. I wonder if anyone is looking for me? I don't even know if I have a family, someone to miss me.... Oh God here he come's!  
"Hello sweetheart it's your turn today"  
Luke sang as he walked up to my cage.  
Kill me PLEASE GOD KILL ME I CAN'T GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN!

Sam's POV

Sam and Dean arrive in Ontonagon, Michigan after two days of driving nonstop. They get right to it after getting a room at a motel to change and start research in town. On their way into town they call Bobby, he's still in Louisiana. He should be there in two days. Sam finds some local information about wierd happenings around an abandoned farm complete with large old house, big scary old barn and over grown crop fields. There have been details of girls going missing and local people being mutilated by wild animals over the last 4 months. The usual if vampires are in town. They start looking around for more information.

Edwards POV

Edward has not spoken with any of his family in months now, his phone chirps to life caller ID says its Alice.  
" Well I suppose I should start speaking to her now"  
" Oh my god Edward! thankgod you finally picked up, I have needed to speak with you for some time now. I know you told me not to look into Bellas future but I can't help seeing this! I already had Bella in my head for so long before we left, I couldn't stop like that Edward..."  
I cut Alice off there she was speaking so fast all of her words ran together. " What are you talking about Alice?"  
Then I saw it, my Bella on some table with a vampire standing over her smiling saying "Yes my pet, your doing well you have lasted the longest, you blood is in such high demand I don't know what we will do when you finally die. We may need to find some new little pet who has the same beautiful scent."  
What the hell was happeing to my Bella, my beautiful Bella, her blood, WHAT?  
Alice was still buzzing in my ear.  
" Edward, do you understand that Bella was kidnapped after we left? We have to find her. You may not want to interfere, but she was like a sister to me and I have to help her. I just had to let you know. You've been so stubbon not to answer any calls, we found out she was gone right after we left but I haven't been able to see her till now someone has been blocking me from seeing her. Edward are you there? EDWARD?"  
Alice was yelling through the phone at me. I couldn't answer I was frozen with fear I have done this to Bella, by leaving her, leaving her unprotected. OH MY GOD! What have I done!  
"Alice, Alice calm down. Can you see where she is?"  
"No I've been trying for several days now, I only just saw her four days ago. Like I said before, someone keeps blocking me."  
"Alice where are you? I'll come to you."  
"We are still in Alaska, all of us. Where are you?"  
"I'm in Rio. I will meet you in Forks, we can try to find out what happened from there. OK?"  
"Ok Edward hurry"  
Then the line went dead. Edward had snapped it shut and was now running as fast as he could into town so he could catch a plane back to Forks. Chanting to himself while running "Im coming to find you, my Bella hang on please I LOVE YOU."

Chapter 5

Dean's POV

Sam had just gone through the last article about a missing girl. "So where do we start lookin Sammy?"  
Sam then pulled out a map of the local area, he had already marked the locations of the last kidnappings, mysterious animal attacks and the location of the old farm. Dean started. "I say we start at the farm. It's old and creepy enough that a crappy nest of vampires would wanna live there."  
"I agree but I think we should wait for Bobby... Dean before we go in guns blazing. If the nest is as big as I think were gunna need help"  
"We could always call that vampire that let you go, he was all against other vampires and wanted to kill them because they killed his family and only bit him"  
"I've already put out the call, he said he will join us by tomorrow."  
"You called him and didn't tell me Sammy! You were just gunna let him show up and then tell me."  
"Well I still wasn't sure you would be ok with it."  
"I'm ok with it as long as he dosen't try to get us or anyone else, or I'll kill him."  
"Ok Dean I will vouch for him until he bites someone then I will help you kill him. Deal?"  
"Sure Sammy deal."  
Dean was eager to get outta there and kill some vampires but Sam was right if the nest was as big as they say it could be, the boys would definately need some help. But Dean didn't wanna wait for Bobby, so after Valter the vegie vamp got there Dean wanted to go in.  
(Back story - Valter had taken Sam hostage about a year before but showed him he could be trusted by letting him go and helping Sam and Dean kill a big nest/covern of red eyed vampires. This won Sams trust but Dean still doesn't trust him 100%. Dean also calls him the Vegie vamp casue he dosen't eat people he only eats animals)  
The brothers went to sleep that night and waited for Valter and Bobby to arrive.

Bella's POV

I was slowly coming around it was day time. I could see light beaming through the open window. My head hurt. My chest felt like I had been kicked for about an hour, my heart and lungs felt like they wieghed about 100 kilos each. I saw that there was no one in the room. One of the other girls was on the table but I think she was dead. Her head had rolled to the side and I could see her lifeless face. Her eyes were half shut, her mouth gaped open also her tounge was sitting between her lips. Her arm was now hanging like a limp branch from a tree, she was untied. She was dead. The tube from her arm was stilll dripping very, very slowly onto the dirt now the bucket had long been taken away. How long had I been out? Where was I? Who was I? I passed out again when I woke this time there was no dead girl on the table it was either just dusk or dawn I couldn't eally tell there was very little light coming through the window now. I lay on the floor of my cage unable to move when I noticed that there were three bottles of water and some food near my head. The IV was not in my arm anymore, what was happening? I did a quick check of the other cages. I could see there were only two other girls, three including myself in the room now. They were still connectted to the IV's giving them more blood and other fulids to get them back to a strength so these unscrupulous vampires can finish them off once and for all. I had enough energy to sit up abit a lean on the side of my cage. I took one of the bottles, opened it and had a lengthy drink. It was the best feeling in the world to have some water! I then grabbed some on the food that was there, a banana and an apple after having them I felt light headed again so I lay back down. I woke up again. There was only one other girl in the room with me and I had new water and fruit near my head. It was daytime again. I had some more food and water. This time eating the sandwich, two apples, three bananas and drinking two bottles of water. I was so exhausted, when I finished I lay back down to sleep again. I awoke this time to screaming, coming from a new girl in the cage up from mine. She was crying and screaming for help. I was strong enough to sit up and call out to her. She asked what they wanted so I told her what they did then she screamed louder and then started hitting the cage with her arms. I heard one of them snap. She had hit the cage so hard with her left arm she broke it, I had heard that sound before. I just couldn't remember where. At that point Damien and Luke came in, Galet about 40 seconds behind them. Damien came over to me, told me to behave and stay on the floor of the cage or he would kill me. He opened the lid and threw in some more food and water. I took it and drank from the bottle trying to calm down, the new girl had left me hoarse. I was then told that I was being given food and water to make me stronger as one of the vampires who had been buying my blood from Armistad wanted to try me out in the flesh, so I had to be healthy enough to travel. But if I was to try anything I would be killed on the spot. I had enough energy back now to take note of everything happening around me. I stayed quiet and didn't make trouble for five days hoping that when they do try to take me I will be strong enough to run. I've been okay for about six or seven days now... I should be able to. God I hope I can.

Dean's POV

After waking up the next morning, I showered, dressed and got all my gear together then went down to a local diner for breakfast. I was almost finished when I saw Valter walking down the road to the motel we were staying at. I got up paid for my breakfast and ran back to Sam. When I got there Valter was inside talking with Sam about the nest we were going after. He had some information for us.  
"So I've heard through a friend that these vampires that have the girls have been selling their blood to the highest bidder. The girls have very rare blood that makes them sweet or special or something like that."  
Dean spoke up first. "So you still havent been tempted to have a try?"  
"Not after what those bastards did to my Jessie and our baby Matt! I will never taste human blood. I will kill myself before that happens."  
Sam tried to calm the room "Ok Valter, we know Dean was just checking"  
"Yeah just checking that your still a vegie vamp."  
sighing "Yes Dean I am still a vegie vamp as you call it. Now as I was saying the girls have a special kind of blood, one of them has a real stong one so much so that the main buyer has requested she be taken to him so he can try direct from the source."  
" That's sick enough to make me lose my crappy breakfast I just ate."  
"that's what you get from sick bastard killers."  
Sam then started telling Valter more info about the nest. After they were done I suggested some recon to the farm. Sam wasn't too keen but Valter wanted to see what we were up against, so Sam was out voted.

Chapter 6

Alice's POV

We were once again back in Forks at our house. I had been through town earlier in the morining. Everyone else stayed at the house waiting for Edward. I wanted to go out to see if I could get any sort of vision from being where Bella may have stood or sat around town. As I went around town, I saw Bella in every shop window. She was there, on a telephone pole, in a photo on a missing persons poster. She was everywhere I looked. My poor sister, best friend Oh god why did we listen to Edward? I could have stayed behind for a while and just watched over her. That brother of mine after we find her and bring her home with us, I'm never letting him talk me into leaving her ever again. After I got home everyone rushed to me, asking did I get anything? "I went all around town and even to her house Charlie was asleep in the lounge room. He looked so frail and sad. There were some strange smells around Bellas house but nothing I knew, nothing vampire. About 45 minutes after I got home, I saw that Edward would be there in 10 minutes. I was happy to see him but I also wanted to beat him for what he did. He knew this to so as he was coming up to the house he started saying sorry to everyone about this mess so by the time he got though the door all I wanted to do was hug him util his head popped off. But I was beaten to the door by Esme, she had the same idea as me.  
After everyone had a chance to get it together, we started to split up into groups to start the search for anyting Bella. I was with Emmett and Edward. We were in the woods about 2 miles from Bella's house when I got a vision. Bella was looking better but now she was going to be moved, taken to a vampire who had purchased her to sample her blood and kill Bella himself! Edward saw it too.  
"Alice did you see the landmark I didn't get?"  
"I got that they were in an old barn near an old farm house. I saw that the highway sign said 1 mile to Ontonagon. Was there anything else?"  
"No only that we should hurry."  
With that we called Carlise who called Esme and Rose so we could get to Ontonagon before it was too late.

Sam's POV

Dean and Valter wanted to do recon, I didn't want to go with out back up just yet. If the full nest was there we were really outnumbered. Dean, Valter and I went in armed to the hilt incase we ran into some trouble, were walking around the side of the house when we ran right into one of the vampires she was wild looking with bright red hair like it was on fire. Valet was first to react he grabbed her and started biting her neck ripping away chunks of flesh while Dean grabbed his machette and started swinging it at her arms and legs. Valet managed to rip away enough to rip her head from her body and Dean had taken off her arms and one leg so we piled her up in two piles just in case and set fire to her torso and limbs, man did she stink! As we rounded the corner we saw 2 more and one running into the barn. Valter jumped the biggest one, he was huge and had these long black dread's that felt like they wieghed a ton when they lashed me. The other big one looked somewhat like a shaggy dog or beach bum with his lazy appearance. Dean went after shaggy while Valter and I worked on the big guy. We had both of them down and in pieces in about ten minutes which wasn't too bad having Valter there did help alot. He was better than having another two people but there was only one of him so when we got to the barn and found the third guy trying to kill the last of the girls we all jumped on him at once. There was only one girl left alive in the cage. She seemed alright she was still human, she said she was the one that had been sold to another vampire to have her blood drank directly from her. She was the only one left to save so we did, she couldn't walk all that good so Dean picked her up and carried her. We burnt that barn and the house to the ground, just to be safe. The girl in Deans arms cried until she passed out. We took her back to the motel with us she was so tiny and frail looking Dean said he felt like he was going to break her if he held her any tighter. She slept for around 14 hours. Valter left before Bobby arrived. He got there and got angry at us for going without him but was happy we saved her. Bella woke up and felt very strange, her eyes stung from the light and from crying. Her throat was hoarse from crying also, her arms and legs felt like jelly. She stirred and sat up. Dean was the first to speak, very slow and very low so as not to frighten her.  
"Hey your awake, you've been out for almost 14 hours, say what's your name?."  
"umm I'm not sure I can't remermber. Where am I and who are you?"  
"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam and this is our friend Bobby."  
both Sam and Bobby waved when their names were said.  
"Your in a motel room in Ontonagon. We came and got you from the cage that some vampires had you in, do you rememeber that?"  
slience. She looked so scared then these big tears started rolling down her cheeks "I remember they were going to take me to some vampire that had bought me because he liked my blood. Thank you for what you have done I don't know how to repay you."  
Dean smiled at her and said "You don't have to repay us it's what we do rescue beautiful women it's all in a days work, what's your name?"  
she smiled back Dean, Bobby and I, who were also smiling at her "I don't know my name, I can't remember. I was there for so long they drained the blood from me almost every four days like clock work all I know is I was there for a real long time. They only started to feed me proper food and water after they found out I had been bought."  
"That's ok we can just give you a nickname until you rememeber yours how's that sound?"  
Dean said with a smile. he had moved to be sitting on the end of his bed that she was in and Sam and Bobby were now sitting oppisite her on Sam's bed. She smiled at Dean "Yeah I like that idea what should I be called then?"  
Dean put his hand to his chin cocked his head to the side and sqinted his eyes at her she mirrored his actions exactly. Sam and Bobby laughed at this, so did Bella and Dean.  
"I like Mia for Missing In Action. I think it fits cause you are missing from somewhere."  
Bella/Mia smiled and that and started to nod "I like it and it does fit. So can I get some food please and have a shower? I have been in that cage for ages"  
Sam stood up and went to the bathroom to run a bath, Dean brought Bella/Mia a bottle of water and a box that had some pizza left in it. She ate the pizza like there was no tomorrow and drank three bottles of water. She then looked at Dean "Im going to need some clothes to wear cause I dont wanna put these back on, I might just burn them."  
Dean laughed at that "Sure you can borrow some of our stuff if you like then after you have cleaned up we can go grab you some new ones."  
"Thank you that would be awesome."  
She smiled this big smile that went all the way to the corner of her eyes back at Dean. He helped her from the bed to the bathroom, she was still a little unsteady on her feet.

Chapter 7

Bella/Mia's POV

I couldn't believe I was out of that cage and soaking in this beautiful bath, and the people who had saved me they were really nice. They didn't know who I was either, which was sad that must mean that there was no-one looking for me. Oh well atleast I have been saved, and now I'm being looked after by 2 very hot guys Dean and Sam (hee hee) I can bearly stand but I notice Hot guys oh and their friend told me they are hunters they kill evil things like deamons, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters and all the other things that go bump in the night. After soaking for almost 40mins the water got a bit too chilled for me so I hopped out I was still not strong enough to stand so hop was about right, I looked like I had drunk a bottle of rum before stepping out. I wrapped myself in a huge warm fluffy fresh towel that Dean had brought in with some clothes for me. I sat on the side of the bath to dry myself and on fresh clothes, I was wearing a long sleeve black motorhead shirt I'm sure I remember something about this band and a pair of light sweat pants with some thick warm socks. I tried to stand by myself to walk out by myself but legs were still the consistancy of jelly so I called out to Dean who came in to help me, he did with a big simle on his face saying "We may have to wait until you look less drunk to take you shopping."  
I gigled then slapped him on the back of the head while he held me in his arms "You better be careful mister after I get better I'll kick your butt."  
with that we all burst out laughing Sam spoke up through his fit of laughter "Dean I think we have found someone to match your smart-ass mouth."  
more laughter. Dean was holding me to his chest while laughing, I felt so safe and warm like nothing could ever hurt me again right then I didn't want to let this feeling go.

Edward's POV

After Alice's vision we were all getting ready to go to Ontonagon, when we got news through friends that the new rare human blood suppliers who may have had Bella had been attacked and killed the buildings were burnt to the ground no-one made it out. I grabbed Alice "Can you see anything? Can you see if she made it out? Alice please!!"  
Carlise and Emmett helped shake my grip from Alice's sholders

"Edward I would have seen if she hadn't she got out. I'm 100% sure of it. Now come on we've gotta go if she is there wondering around by herself something else may happen"  
That shoock me out of my haze immediatly. My Bella is alive, My beautiful Bella I'm comming to find you love. With that the Cullen family got the rest of their belongings togeather and headed to Ontonagon.

Bella/Mia's POV

I had been with the Winchester brothers for almost 5 weeks now we have criss crossed the counrty 7 times now,never staying in 1 place too long there people who needed their help all over the place. I wasn't sure where I was from and the guys said it was ok if tagged along for a little while longer they said that they liked having me around, I must admit I was happy being with them too. I went shopping in the last 3 towns we stopped at I now had a hunters wardrobe 7 pairs of jeans about 20 shirts 3 pairs ass kicking boots 1 suit with dress shoes for when we need to pretend to be cops or doctors and some really nice underwear for when I want to scare the guys. I've already done that when we were in Bagdad, Alabama I decided to see what their reaction would be if I walked out in a set a black lacy panites and a black lacy bra to match. They were so funny both of the jaws fell to the floor and then they both went bright red, So I started laughing so much I fell to the floor. They were both alittle pissy after that but only for about 30 mins till I cooked them dinner then they were smiling again. I take turns sleeping in both of their beds, Dean sometimes makes weird jaring movements and kick's or hits me, then if I sleep in the bed with Sam or as I now like to call him Sacsath! His arms and legs are so long you can get tangled up so easily so no when we get a room we ask for one with a counch if they got one if not I get to choose to be beaten up or tangled up. The guys have also been teaching me how to fight and and to use weapons. We went to Bobby's place last week, he has taken me in now and told me I'm part of the family after saying that he then said it was time I got some protection, so that afternoon we went to Valo's place he was another hunter who did the protection tattoo's for me. I now have 4 tattoo's 1 on my right wrist which is made to look like a grape vine with runes and pentagrams on it, then I have 1 on my right sholder same kinda design with runes and latin phrases 1 on my left forearm on the under side then on my back over my heart I have the sasme tattoo that Sam, Dean and Bobby have, it protects from you deamon possesion. I love this part so much I have a family now, I'm so sure I didn't have a family before or else some of this would seam familiar to me I'm sure of it, so now I have a uncle/fatherly figure and 2 older brothers who I love so much. They have got all my fake ID's to say Mia Winchester now, they gave them to me and I had this huge smile on my face for about 4 hrs until dean threw a pilliow at me then it was pilliow wolrd war. Bobby actually threatened to out us all in seperate rooms if we didn't stop, and I have my own kick-ass set of wheel's a V8 4 speed Midnight Blue 69 Chevy Camaro Bobby found her for me and has been fixing her up, I've also had to learn how to fix car's just incase I need too. I help Sam with alot of the reasearch when we get a job but then I can also handle my weapons pretty good too, for my made up birthday - I think Dean, Sam and Bobby just wanted to have a party for me! - The both gave me some guns and knives. I have been with them for going on 4 months now. I feel loved safe and Happy most of all I sure there will be something try any kill my buzz, bring it on cause I'll kick it's ass!

Chapter 8

Charlie's POV

It had been just over 8 months since Bella vanished. Where is she and why hasn't she called? The department still help me look but they have other more important cases to get on with I'm still the police chief but I don't put as much into the job as i did before. The FBI haven't spoken to me about her case in almost 2 months now, I have this gut feeling she is still alive and is safe but I just can't stop searching for her, I want her home I will not stop looking for her.

Edward's POV

We have been looking for months now the whole family are still helping they want to find her as much as I do we have spilt up some what into 2 groups but we keep meeting up to search new area's. Alice gets the occasional vision but it's strange we will get to the place her first vision sent us, she gets another one saying that she is on the other side of the country and trying to escape something. It's very frustrating, Jasper can't handle my emotions at the moment I go from Kill-Destroy to Grief-Sadness he can only take so much my poor brother yet he is there with me helping me find Bella. I was hopeing whoever has my Bella has to run into us at some point so I can end this crazyness and let my family get back to a normailty of life they had beofre all of this. The last vision of Bella showed Bella running for her life holding a large gun she was repeating phrases over and over again in latin I think then she turned and fired the gun twice then fell to the ground. It was very strange but the look on her face was enough to make me run faster to the state lines so I could try to help her, almost 3 hrs later Alice had another vision which just shifted to Bella sleeping but someone standing over her and she had a gash above her left eye and a large bruise going from her right ear down her jaw to her chin and I could see another bruise running on an angle from her right sholder down her chest that showing out from her top. Who ever touched her to give her those markes will be strung up and flogged daily by myself until I kill them! That I garentee.

Bella/Mia's POV

"Hey Mia are you sure your ok getting that gash covered up?"  
yelled Sam through the bathroom door "Yes it's cool I got it, but I will need help with the one on my back, could one of you bring the other bigger bandages in please?"  
Sam then walked over to the table that held all the first aid gear Dean had just finished cleaning a wound on his left forearm. "Yesh she can have this stuff go so her up."  
Sam knocked on the bathroom door which opened to show Bella/Mia there in a fresh pair of sweats and a tanktop. She had a nasty gash above her eye but she had cleaned it and covered it with basic clips to keep it closed while it heals. But the wound on her back just from the top of her right sholder down to her spine on an angle that one will suck to have for the next few weeks every movement is gunna pull on the stiches Sam will need to put there.  
"Hello madam I will be your seamstress this evening what design where we going for?"  
Said Sam in a mock southern accent. Bella/Mia started laughing with Sam after he had said it. He was always doing things like that it was really cute how he loved me. I know that he and Dean saw me as a helpless girl when I first started with them but now I have shown that I can handle myself, so now we joke around like I have know then all my life as my brothers. Dean then walks to the door as Sam is starting to sew my wound up.  
"Hey you should get him to sew a tag with your details into it so if we lose you we can find you again after someone finds you."  
we all laughed at that one. They have made some wiseass jokes about my memory loss, but now they are serious about it when I get hit in the head they start quizing me about who I am who they are and what we do. It's so cute I thought I would play with them last time and pretened to not know them for about 60 second's before I saw the looks on their faces, after that I burst out laughing saying "How could a girl forget the worlds best big brothers?"  
Dean then grabbed me up into his arms and started yelling at me "Don't ever do that to me again! EVER! I don't wanna lose you, Do you understand Mia NEVER!"  
I stopped laughing at that point and just smiled warmly at him threw my arms around his neck kissed his cheek and said promise you and Sam will never be forgotten by me! I swear."  
Dean then threw me into Sam's arms, he was standing right beside dean and me, I gave him an hug and kiss on the cheek also he hugged be back just as hard then kissed the top of my head and opened his arms and dropped me. I hit the ground with a thump "Hey what did you do that for?"  
I asked through my laughing "Well just to show ya sis we love you, but you have legs to walk on so use em."  
Sam said while throwing a big smile my way. We all laughed at that then got back into the Impala and went back to the motel we were staying at so we could get patched up, sleep then move on to the next job.

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

We once again got to the motel were Bella's scent was still lingering, but they were gone. This is so damn frustrating why can't we get to them before they leave with my Bella! Just one break that's all I want. Alice has another vision. Bella is with 3 others 2 younger guys 1 older one they are talking about demons and going to... "Alice where are they going? WHERE?"  
don't know I lost it before I heard or saw it. Sorry Edward I know how bad this is, I just wish my visions would work better I hate this feeling I just want to find her."  
Alice slummped over and crouched to the floor, if she could cry she would have been for hours it felt like. Her voice was so sad and her eyes you could tell the pain she felt. I knelt beside her huging her sholder's "Alice I know it's not your fault, your gift works just fine it's just alittle annoying that it wont let you see more, but it's fine we will find her and you are never to doubt yourself again, You hear me Alice."  
Alice turned her head nto face her ever loving brother, he was leaning his head on hers she hugged him to her more. they stayed like that for a moment they Edward stood up pulling Alice with him.  
"everyone the scent's not that old so lets get to it we should be able to pick it and track her."

Sam's POV

We have just got a new lead on a ghost that is killing college kids by bringing their biggest fear to life then they either have a heart attack of they kill themselves. We were off to Sheridan, Wyoming. Again I haven't been there since Dean, Dad and I were there trying to kill Ruby. Dean and Mia were in the front of the Impala having a heated debate about after Mia get's her car from Bobby how she will be able to kick Dean's butt and leave his baby in the dust. Dean is taking great pride in his car while Mia is bagging the engine capacity and lack of imporvemnt's he had made. "You still have a cassette player Dean! No one has those anymore come on had you heard of CD's or Ipod's?"  
"Yes I have and they suck compared the the faithful cassette collection of mine. I don't wanna have to worry about scrathing my favourite song of the dam thing when I can just wind my tape back if it gets caught."  
"You are so living in the 80's Dean it's sad! They have been able to make CD's of your favourite bands you know, and they sound better."  
"Yeah well you can put that crap in your car but mine's staying the way she is. Aren't you baby."  
Say's Dean while patting the dash in front of him smiling "You are so old you know, it scares me are we gunna need to get you a walker and those special old boy pants soon Dean?"  
said Bella/Mia with a smirk on her face and a small laugh.  
"Man I can't wait till you get your own car then I can finally get you outta mine, your driving me crazy Mia!"  
Sam was laughing in the back at the my car is better than your's debate. When Dean and Bella/Mia heard him they both turned around to look at him.  
"You too are way too much alike it really is scary you know. Mabye she really is our sister Dad was away for awhile Dean."  
with that Dean and Bella/Mia started lauaghing also "Yeah I mean she can handle her weapons and she can throw a good right hook and kick your butt Sammy. So she may just be."  
said Dean still laughing. Mia then stopped laughing long enough to say "Yeah well you annoy me like a big brother so it's probly right then."  
They continued laughing and argueing for another 4 hrs while waiting to get to the next town.

Bella/Mia's POV

I awoke that night covered in sweat and panting I was still having weird creepy dreams. I 'm either is a desert where it's really hot and the sun is blazing and I smiling and waveing to someone then all of a sudden I'm in a cold dark dank woods crying and running I feel so scared when I'm there my chest hurts my eye's burn then everthing goes black and I see a set of yellow eye's and I wake up. It's been the same knid of dream since I was in the cage, I'm sure it has something to do with my past and who I am but I just cant link the images or place to anything. When I sat straight up I woke Dean who was now hodling me rubbing soothing circles on my back telling me I'm ok and safe. I hug tighter to him and begin to cry again. Man this must be getting old for them, their mental patient sister just wakes up and starts crying in the middle of the night again. Sam has now also moved to my other side as my crying woke him again, he also rubs my arm telling my the same thing I'm safe and loved no one is going to hurt me again. I believe them I know they wouldn't let anything happen to me, but the dream's are just so real and scary. I eventually drift back to sleep in Dean's arms, back to my nightmare.

Chapter 10

Dean and Sam's POV

"She's still having that dream man. What are we gunna do it gets worse every time."  
Said Dean as he was rocking her back to sleep in his arms.  
don't know man, she must have been through some real bad shit before we found her."  
Sam say's quietly not to wake Mia, then moves so Dean can lay her back down and let her sleep.  
Dean leave's the bed draging Sam to the far wall where there is a table still covered with the rubbish from the dinner they had only hours ago.  
"If I ever find who hurt her I'm gunna kill them!"  
Dean mutters as he sit's down.  
"ll be right there with you man."  
Add's Sam and he sits oppisite his brother watching his little sister sleep. They both really did think of her as their sister now, they would lay down the life for her as she would for them and they knew it. She had started to talk a bit in her sleep lately also muttering something about shinny Volvo's and EdCull.. something or other. they didn't want to bring it up with her because she only started talking before she had a nightmare and they didn't want her to have to go through it again after waking from it. They sat and watched her for about an hour before they went back to their seperate beds Dean was careful not to wake her when he got back in, she was snuggled up to his piliow so he borrowed one from Sammy's bed so she could keep his. They all were asleep in a few minutes only waking again when Dean's phone went off at 8AM a calll from Bobby.

Edward's POV

We caught up with their tracks and we were on our way again. We had asked around in the last town is anyone had seen her we had the missing persons photo and some other photos that showed her in different ways just in case she looked a bit differnt from the miossing poster now.

Dean's POV

"That's it I've had enough of this."  
Bella/Mia huffed as she was struggling with her hair. Dean heard her ranting then heard her comming down the stairs and stopping at the lounge room.  
"Im using the car Dean I'm going into town to have my hair cut off. I'm so dam sick of it!"  
"K be sure to fill her up while your in town cheers Mia."  
Said Dean while throwing the keys to her, then watching her stomp out the door to the car.  
"Man how come Mia can get to drive the care whenever but you still treat me like I can't drive every time I want too?"  
Asked Sam and he watched Mia fling herself into the car gun the engine and take off like a mad man driving off to town.  
"Well Sammy I've seen her drive and she can handle herself, you on the other hand still drive like Miss Daisy, so my baby is off limit's to you."  
Sam then threw the book he was holding at Dean's head Dean ducked out of the way as the book went flying past and into a wall with a loud thump. Dean was laughing as another book smaked him in the side of the head and knocked him back into the chair. Sam the laughed louder at the sight of Dean's head bouncing back into the chair.  
"Boy's quit it or do I have to come in there and spank you?"  
Yelled Bobby from the kitchen where he was reading books getting info on the latest deamon they were gunna start tracking.  
"Well Sammy may need to be bent over your knee and taken too."  
Yelled Dean back towards the kitchen to Bobby.  
"We all know it's one of Dean's fantisties to be spaked so if you wanna have that on your hands Bobby be my guest."  
Sam started laughing also then picked his book back up from the floor and went to the couch and started reading again "Dam 3yr olds those two! thank god Mia not as bad."  
muttered Bobby while going back to reading.

Chapter 11

Bella/Mia's POV

I found a little hair dresser's in town so I pulled the car in and went inside.  
"Hi I need to have a trim is there an available time?"  
Bella/Mia asked smiling at the middle aged lady behind the counter. She looked Bella/Mia up and down, she was dressed in fitting jeans that sat low on her hips flared out at the bottom with a black tank top that was tight and sat a good 2 inches above the top of her jeans. She had big boots on that dissappeared under the flared jeans and she had these big dark sunglasses pussed into her hair on top of her head. The lady sighed and thought to herself why don't girls dress like girls anymore?  
"Yeah sure thing sweety, come take a seat over here I'm Jean by the way it's nice to me you"  
Answered the lady moving to a chair in front of a lagre mirror.  
"Im Mia it's nice to meet you to"  
Oh god please dont want to have a conversation with me just cut my hair so I can leave Bella/Mia was thinking while she walked to the chair and sat down.  
"So what can we do with your lovley hair today Mia?"  
"Well it's bit too long now so I thinking about cutting it just to my sholders so I can still out it up if I need too, with mabye a bit of a fringe just under my nose so it can go up also."  
"We can do that for you Mia, now I'will get you sit over there so we can wash it and get started."  
Bella/Mia moved to the sink where Jean proceeded to wash and rinse her hair about 4 times using the nicest smelling shampoo and conditioner ever. Then after I was washed we moved back to the mirror so Jean could start her masterpiece. After about an hour Bella/Mia left the salon with a nice new hair stlye Jean had showed how to put it up so even the shorter layes on top would stay in the ponytail that was a necissity when hunting to keep your hair out of your face, but I didn't tell her that. I thought it looked really nice and I was happy with it it would be easier to maintain now. I was getting back into the car when I saw this really awesome huge jeep with 3 people in it and a nice shinny black Mercedes with tinted black windows fly past me. I only noticed as this town didnt get cars like that all the time. I shurgged them off as passer's through on the way somewhere more exotic. I started the car and headed back out of town the way the jeep and Merc had come. I decided to race myself home to Bobby's and try and beat Dean's record, I kicked the car into gear and flew home, with Slayer blearing from the speakers I had hooked my ipod up to Dean's stero. I smiled and thought what he dosen't know wont hurt him.

Edward's POV

We had tracked Bella's scent to Sheridan, Wyoming, and was still really fresh so we might just have some luck here and I get my Bella back. This town was very spread out so we may still have to split up but it was fairly small compared to some of the others. We were looking for a police station so we could enqire if they had seen her in town, as luck would have it it was located at the end of the main street I jumped from the Jeep and headed for the door, man small towns like this a weird the poeple think of the strangest stuff during the day. I walked up to the counter where there was a portly, unhappy middle aged lady reading a book. "Hello I was wondering if you could help me I'm looking for a friend who has gone missing."  
I showed her the copy of the missing person poster along with 3 of my own photo's. She studied them for about a minute, in her head she was going thru a photo catolgue of sorts of everyone in town. She went thruogh names and more faces but noone she had seen. "Sorry love I can't help you but I can take a copy if you want and hand it around to the boys and if they have seen her they can call you."  
I sighed then gave a weak smiled to her "That would be lovely thank-you"  
I handed a copy of the poster now showing mine and Carlise's cell numbers, to her along with 1 of the photo's I had copies of them. I then went back outside to my family all were out of their cars waiting for any me for any news. I didn't say anything I just shook my head. Esme walked towards me and held me in a tender hug.  
"We will find her Edward, I promise you sweetheart we will."  
She said and held me tighter, if we could cry I think we all may have been on the verge of breaking down into uncontrolled sob's.  
Rosalie then grabbed Emmett's hand and looked at Alice and Jasper "You and Jazz start on that side Em and I will go down this one, go into every shop Alice someone has to have seen her."  
with that Rose and Em went to one side and Alice and Jazz to the other and they started asking people. I love my family so much, even Rose has admitted that she really does love Bella she was just jelous of her to begin with, she has apoligsed to me so often now that I just smile when she does and she smiles back I know she is sorry and she know's I forgive her.

Chapter 12

Dean's POV

I heard my baby coming engine revving loud and slayer screaming from the speakers, then the breaks screeching to a stop out front. I run out side to what was the matter. When I get there Mia is standing besdie the car smiling this huge shiteating grin swinging my keys around her finger "What's the problem Mia? Why the crazy driving?"  
I'm by the car with her now, she has said nothig and drops the keys into my hand.  
"No problem big brother, unless you count getting your time smashed by a girl a problem."  
I took a few seconds to realise what she was saying, she had raced my time to get back. I didn't ask her what it was I just leaned into the car and checked the clock, it turns out you can use it like a stop watch if you need to.  
"What the HELL? How could you take 5 minutes off it? did you cheat"  
With that she swiped the back of my head and giggled "No I'm just better than you."  
I turned around and grabbed her by the waist and threw her over my sholder and stomped back into the house. I threw her at Sam when I got to the door, he caught her she was still laughing loudly. GGGGGGGRRRRRRR why did she have to beat that time now Sam is gunna annoy me so much! I kicked the chair before sitting down. Sam still had a hold of Mia's waist, he held her high off the ground almost to his sholders "Why is he so grumpy did you dent the car Mia?"  
"No"  
she answered with a huge smile on her face beat his time by 5 minutes!"  
"Whao what let me see."  
while still holding her he went out to the car and checked the clock. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you did beat it thats so dam funny."  
Sam then threw Mia up in the air a few times then swung her over his sholder and came into the house. He put her down on the couch "Would the fast lady with the lovley new hair style like a drink?"  
he asked while bowing to her. She laughed and replyed "Yes now fetch me a coke and be snappy."  
She said while waiving her hand toward the kitchen, and giggleing.  
"You didn't notice did you?"  
she asked me when I looked up from the gun I was cleaning. She did look beautiful her hair was shorter but not by much it rested just on her sholders and her fringe just over her right eye.  
"Yeah well I did see it but I was more worried about you than your dam hair!"  
She smiled then pushed some of her hair over her left sholder and pouted at me.  
"Ok, ok you look lovely Mia very lovely." I said while smiling at her. She stopped pouting the smiled back at me as Sam the bitch-butler returned with her drink and a towel over his arm like a waiter. She giggled at this took the drink kissed her finger the pressed it to his cheek. They both started laughing about that. Bobby's house phone was ringing so I answered it "Hello"  
"Bobby?"  
"No it's Dean"  
Dean knew the voice "Hey it's Mitch from the hardware store here, I though I should call you guys I just had a couple in here looking for a girl that looks just like Mia."  
"What! What did they wanna know?"  
"Asked if we had seen her, they said her name was Isabella but answered to Bella."  
"Bella?"  
"Yeah but that wasn't the main reason I called."  
"Why what's wrong Mitch?"  
"Well they were vampire's. I remember them from when I helped Bobby a few years back before I lost my leg, you never forget a vamp. But they are different from the regular your dead vamps."  
"How?"  
"They had yellow eye's. I've never seena vamp with yellow eye's. They gave me a poster with cell numbers on it saying if we saw her to call"  
"Thanks Mitch can you bring it to us? If they are in town I don't want them near her."  
Sam and Bella/Mia were sitting on the couch listening to Dean in the Kitchen after he turned around and said "Bella" and looked at us, we just looked at each other funny.  
"Sam I dont rememeber a deamon called Bella do you?"  
"No mabye she's a new one. sssshhhhh listen"  
we sat listened and watched Dean continue speaking with Mitch he runs the local hardware store and used to be a hunter but he lost his leg a few years back and his wife asked him to stop so he could stay with her, he did but he still helped out all the time.  
"Ok Mitch we will see you soon then. Thanks again man."

Bella/Mia's POV

Dean got off the phone he had turned white as a ghost I got up and went to him, he hugged me to him tightly when I reached him.  
"That was Mitch as you may have heard, He said that there are vamps in town asking about you, Yellow eyed vamps. they have a picture and a missing poster of you he is bringing it with him. "  
"What me why?"  
I was starting to shake while he held me "They said your name was Bella, does it sound familur'  
I though for a moment I couldn't remember anyone calling me Bella when I was in the cage I don't remember much about that apart from near the end when my brothers saved me.  
"Mia, Mia can you hear me?"  
Dean was speaking slowly and loud at me I was lost in thought, too hear him.  
"MIA, MIA!"  
I snapped out of it "No I dont remember anyone calling me Bella."  
Dean looked over to Sam took a deep breath then said "Mia when you have your nightmares does any one call you Bella then?"  
"No ,no-one uses my name."  
"You talk in your sleep right before you have a nightmare also."  
What they never told me that!  
"What do I say? Tell me!"  
"Well you mumble a bit then you say "Shinny Volvo and EdCull then you mummble and then you start crying and saying No, didn't want me. Does that ring any bells?"  
It did twig some distant memory but so did bells also. I was shocked there were vampires in town I was just there! Did they see me? Are they on their way? Do they want me dead? Who are they? My head my spinnig my knees went weak and I passed out Dean caught me before I hit the floor, then it went dark.

Chapter 13

Edward's POV

Well weve been to every store in town and spoken with almost everyone apart from those at their homes, but in a town this small you can almost garntee that within a few hours everyone will know we are here looking for Bella. I was walking back to Esme and Carlise when this old pick-up truck passed by the man behind the wheel was thinking about getting to Bobby's house to see the kids fast. I was a little confused and then I saw her my Bella in his head he was going on about her but he called her Mia? I was frozen in place for a few moments then I started running to Esme and Carlise calling to the others to follow. When I got to them "We have to follow that truck, that man I saw Bella in his mind but he called her Mia."  
"Let's move then"." Rose almost yelled at everyone I climbed into the Jeep with Emmett and Rose Jazz and Alice climbed in also Carlise and Esme were already in their car getting ready to follow us. We sped out of town following the truck, Rose said he was the man from the hardware store but he had said that he didn't know her. Was he in on it to keep her hostage to keep her from me running all over the counrty with her my Bella. He will pay just like the others.

Mitch's POV

I swear that I just saw someone in my mirrors. I better take the extra long way and circle back to Bobby's that way I will know. I drove like a mad person if my dear wife saw me doing this she would kill me! I wonder what these vamps want with Mia, such a sweet kid how did she get mixed up with all this crap. Mitch sighed to himself at least she had those boys and Bobby looking out for her, and was safe for now.

Edward's POV

"Em back off abit he knows were following him. I think I might get out and run after him it's getting dark now unles he has vampire sight he wont see me."  
"Ok but take Alice and Jazz with you if they have her held somewhere you may need help."  
Emmett said from the front of the car "Im going also"  
Said Rose "We can cover more ground then if we need to look for her, Em call Esme and let her know."  
Rose lent over and kisses Emmett on the cheek then they leapt from the Jeep and ran into the woods on the side of the road and took off at pace. Emmett called Esme's cell and let and Carlise know they kept following the truck but a distance.  
I'm comming sweetheart I will be there soon, Edward said to himself.

Sam's POV

Crap she passed out again, whenever somthing scares her like this she faints. We put her on the couch then I went to call Bobby he was 2 towns over getting some supplies for us. "Bobby, we have a problem there are some vamps in town looking for Mia. Mitch said they came into the store and showed him photo annd asked questions."  
"Crap you boys get her outta there I'm only about another 40 minutes away."  
"Well we would run but she passed out when Dean told her."  
"Fine just start getting your stuff togeather, they may find her scent and track her back to the house so get her and yourselves ready to run. If your not there when I turn up I'll know why."  
"Ok we will get ready first sight of a vamp we leave. Bye Bobby."  
"Sam you and Dean keep her safe, she is family."  
"We will Bobby."  
The line went dead I told Dean what Bobby said but he was already getting the weapons ready and still checking on Mia. I got a cloth and put it to her head she was a bit warm. She started to come around Dean had moved most of the weapons to the car but kept a bag for himself and I inside incase we got hold up in here away from the car.  
"Mia, Mia can you hear me?"

Chapter 14

Bella/Mia's POV

I could hear Dean and Sam talking and getting stuff togeather then I could feel a cloth being out to my head and Sam asking my if I could hear him "mmmmmppphhhhh what happened?"  
"Dean!"  
Sam yelled shes awake "Mia you passed out I think it was from shock, we just found out that there are vamps in town looking for you. Bobby is almost home but were getting ready to leave without him ok."  
"Has Mitch here yet with that poster he said he would bring? Just to make sure it is me"  
"Mia Mitch is on his way but if they get here before him were gunna leave, ok"  
"Ok "  
Bella/Mia sat rubbing her temples thinnking to herself why cant she remember anything it would be so much easier it she could.  
Dean grabbed a cold beer to calm himself down and came to sit beside Bella/Mia, he put his arm around her and pulled her close to hug her she hugged him back then he took a swing of his beer and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Bella/Mia froze at that, the cold lips pressing to her forehead that she did remember from before the cage! Being held and kissed lighty but with love and care not to hurt her, Bella/Mia's eye's were huge with fear and confusion. Who was holding her? Kissing her? Why? then she saw the yellow eye's stareing back at her, his face she saw his face. But who was he? He had yellow eye's he looked like an angle he was a vampire she was sure of that he was cold to her touch, he was talking but she couldnt hear him, he was saying somthing very serious his eye's were so cold.

Dean's POV

"MIA, MIA CAN YOU HEAR ME? MIA ANSWER ME!"  
Dean was yelling at her she seemed to be frozen her eye's were huge and she handnt blinked she looked like she wanted to cry.  
"MIA"  
Dean was shaking her now. Sam was watching from the front window looking out for Mitch's truck.  
"Mia sweetheart come back to me, Mia please say something."  
Dean was now talking very low and clam he had turned her face towards his. Suddenly she shived and blinked a few times.

Bella/Mia's POV

I saw his face! The one with the yellow eye's I saw his face but I couldn't hear him."  
Bella/Mia started to mumble while looking at the face of her dear brother Dean filled with concern and confusion.  
"What who did you see Mia'  
"I don't know his name but I know that I knew him before the cages."  
She grabbed Dean around the neck and hugged into him tight still shaking and breathing ragged.  
saw him, he knew me. How did he know me."  
Bella/Mia was mummbling into Dean's neck, Dean held her tight to him and hugged her back rubbing calimng circles on her back.

Edward's POV

He and his faimly were running after the truck with the hardware man in it. Edward was able to get close enough to hear his tought's he was going to turn around in about 10 mins and loop back through a different road, Dam him! Edward was almost going to stop and call Esme and Emmett when he caught it on the breeze "Bella"  
He caught her scent. It was her his Bella, he knew it. He then took off following the scent briefly speaking to his siblings letting them know when Rose and Alice both caugth it then Jazz did "Bella"  
The 3 said all at once. They were right behind me now I could tell we were getting close. I could also smell the scent of the people she was with all 3 of them. They would pay for this, he felt the rage growing within himself. then he heard Jazz "Edward please I'm angry at them for taking my sister also so can you ease up the angry you sending out."  
"Sorry Jazz but I'm so close can feel her now. I will try"  
Edward loved the fact that not only was he angry but the anger they all felt towards these people was shared through his family, He had a small chuckle to himself thinking what would happen when his loving parent's and larger older brother would do when they got them. this was going to be good.

Chapter 15

Dean's POV

Well at least she's not crying anymore, Dean thought to himslef while he kept ahold of his sister. She remembered someone from before the cages did hse know vamp before hand?  
"Mia can you tell me who you remember?"  
"I don't know his name I just know that he knew me, he hugged me and kissed me on the head just like you did."  
"What ?"  
"Yeah I know it's weirding me out also."  
She was touched by a vamp before, this vamp better not have been the one to out her in that cage or he will die as soon as I see him. No-one but Sam and I will touch My Mia again.

Sam's POV

I was standing watch beside the fornt window But I could hear what Mia and Dean were talking about. She had not only know a vamp before the cage but she had been hugged and kissed by him. I didn't like this no-one is to touch Mia that way no-one! I don't care if he just helped her up from a chair or what no-one but Dean and I was to touch My Mia. Sam looked at Dean he knew they were both thinking the same thing at that ponit. Then 4 people came from the woods towards the house 2 went off to the right 2 to the left to come to the fornt of the house, I turned to Dean "Show time"

Edward's POV

Ok I know they are here I can here her heart and I can here the others but I cant read their minds. Alice is with me "Can you see anythnig Alice?"  
"No I cant see what will happpen they must be blocking me somehow."  
"I can't see their minds either, how can they do this if they are human?"  
One them saw us, he was at the window in the front of the house. I decided that I would just go for it. I walked up to the window I saw the 2 getting guns and then I saw her My Bella on a couch, her hair was different and there were some makrs on her, Tattoos! But she was My Bella I knew it I could smell her and I could pick her heart anywhere. One of them walked over to her cupped her face in his hands and kissed the top of her head, then said "Do you wanna go down to the panic room Mia?"  
why were they calling her that? had they brain washed her into thinking she was someone else?  
"No I'm staying here with you and Sam."  
He the pulled her up from the couch and hugged her. He had his hands all over her! He would be the first to die by my hand!  
"Sammy get Mia's gun and knives will you. I know your able to defend yourself but please stay close to me, ok it's apity we can't get you marked against vamps that would slove my wanting to kill them right now problem"  
She smiled up at him with those big eyes and nodded her head while giving a small laugh. Then she started looking around for somthing, she couldn't find what she was looking for and she started to bite her bottom lip. She always did that. Then when the other guy came back into the room and handed Bella a bag she put her hand into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled something out. He turned and smiled at her while lighty tapping her left sholder. It was a hair tie she then pulled her hair into a ponytail and strated openig the bag that the Sam guy had given her. Bella then pulled out this large gun! My Bella and a gun? What the fuck was happening? She then pulled out some leather strapping and out putting it over her sholder's more around both of her thigh's and her waist. Then she started filling the starpping with other smaller guns and knives. She also pulled out a strap that was full of large bullet's.  
"Dean do we have all the ammo that has been sosked in dead man's blood inside?"  
What the hell had happened to My Bella?

Chapter 16

Bella/Mia's POV

"Dean hello I asked about the ammo?"  
Dean shifted again he was sure he could see someone at the window "DEAN"  
"What, yeah its all in here."  
Dean reached into his bag and gave me a box of it. I started loading all of my guns with the ammo. The rock salt ammo I had for my shotgun had been soaked also, I wasn't taking any chance's. My eye's wondered to the window Dean was stareing at then I saw them those yellow eye's. He was here!

Edward's POV

Bella looked right at me, but she didn't seem to see me I think. then she lent behind the other guy called Dean. I heard her say "He's out there the one I saw talking, the yellow eye's he looked rigth at me. What are we gunna do?"  
She saw me, me she saw me. But she didn't know me. He then turned around and grabbed her by the sholder's "Mia if this shit gets bad go to the Panic room you know what to do when your in there. and just remember Bobby and Mitch will be here soon."  
then he hugged her again and kissed her cheek she did the same back, does he have to keep touching her. The other one came over and grabbed her up into a hug also she hugged back, she kissed his cheek also. What was this?

Dean's POV

I hugged Mia and gave her a kiss Sammy did the same I was still watching good ol yellow eyes through the window. He will never touch My Mia again! We had salted and ran traps to all the windows and doors for any deamon to get trapped in but vamps cant be trapped so easy. Mia had loaded all her guns with ammo soaked in dead man's blood it help knock down vamp when they attack she was so good at being a hunter she had the gut's and the know how but when I saw her shaken like that I just wanna lock her away so no-one can hurt her again. I heard the sound of a car but it wasn't Mitch or Bobby's suddenly there were 7 of them all yellow eye's just stareing in at us Mia froze her hand grabbed the back of my shirt. She was so scared Sammy stood right behind her, no-one was gunna get to her. "Sam they come in and get past me throw her in the room. Got it?"  
"Hell yes."  
Sam shot back he was already thinking the same thing.

Sam's POV

I could see Mia had grabbed the Back of Dean's shirt I walked behind her and out my hand on her sholder. She pulled her gun up with the other hand, ready to defend herself. Man she was a fighter, I pitty anyone who get's between her and what she wants. We all let out a collective breath, when the I heard Dean gasp. I looked up to see all of tem had moved they were no longer standing on the other side of window. There was a sudden knock at the door.

Chapter 17

Edward's POV

We were all standing there now everyone had arrived and we were watching them through the window all 7 of us. Then Carlise said we should go knock on the door and ask politley if we can speak with Bella. So we left the window and went to the door, Carlise stood the front he asked Emmett and Jazz to stand with myself and Rose as we were the most adjitated. The door opened slowly the one called Dean just stood there then he finally spoke "What can we do for you?"  
"Hello my name is Carlise Cullen and this is my family, we are looking for a member of our family that was taken. Her Name is Isabella Marie Swan, but perfer's to be called Bella."  
Carlise then showed them the pictures of Bella. He was being far too nice to them, they had my Bella they should just give her back so then I can take her home with me.

Dean's POV

What the why are they being so formal about this. I had Mia behind me so she couldn't see the who was at the door and they couldn't see her. When Carlise spoke she took a sudden gasp of air, and looked at me she was looking like she was goign to faint again. The one Mia had seen was standing to the left of the group at the door he looked at me when he heard Mia gasp.  
"Well we dont have a Bella here. Sorry man."  
I started to shut the door but a hand came upto it the one Mia had seen. Then he spoke "You are calling her Mia for some reason, Have you brain washed her? If you have... "  
he was cut off by a shorter spiky haired one grabbing his arm and pulling him back.  
"I haven't brain washed my sister, She is Mia Winchester not this Bella person your asking about so why don't you just go."  
I was gunna shut the door in their face's but Mia had grabbed my hand and was looking at me with those puppy dog eye's.  
"Let them speak with me please Dean I'll be fine I have both of you here and I can kill a vamp I've done it before. Remember?"  
"Yes I do but I don't like offering you up as some sort of meal to them."  
" I'll be fine Dean."  
With that I oppened the door and let them see her. they all began smiling at her the spiky one and the tall hot blonde one stepped in the door and grabbed her into a hug. We all began yelling at that point Sam and I had guns pointed at them and they were on the defence against us. Mia was the one to yell loudest "FUCKING QUIET EVERONE AND PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!"  
she was put back on the floor and immeditaly went back to myslef and Sam and got us to relax our weapons and stance towards them. They mirrored us and relaxed a slight amount. Mia then approached the one who she had seen in her head Edward's POV She was walking towards me it took every single fibre of my being to not grab her and run far from here. Then she spoke to me now "I have seen you before but I don't know where. I cant remember anything from before 5 months ago, I was takin captive by some vampires who were toutreing me almost everyday by taking me to the brink of death then bringing me back I 'm sure I know you from before then, though and when you friends here hugged me I did feel somthing familar about it but 'm not sure what about it is familar."  
"You mean you do know me but your not sure from where."  
"Yes. I was saved by my brothers here Sam and Dean. Anything from before I can't remember."  
"I'm Edward and they arent your brothers your an only child of Charlie and Renee, but my brothers and sisters think of you like you are just like them as do my parents think of you as another daughter."  
I gestured to everyone when I spoke about them. They smiled at Bella and she smiled back to them.  
have been searching for you for months now. after we left Forks you were taken by Victoira who brought you to the other vampires who did those things to you. Believe me if I could have got to them first I would have ripped them limb from limb because they hurt you my Bella, I'm so very sorry for leaving you unprotetced."  
she just stood there noding, her hands went to her temples and she squeezed her eyes shut like it hurt to think.  
"Why did you leave me then, if I was in such danger why would you all leave at once?"  
Oh god I was hoping not to go through this with her "I felt that you being with me was putting you life in too much danger"  
"What do you mean with you?"  
"You were my mate Bella I was stubbon - I refused to turn you into a vampire I wanted you to stay human, I told you I would stay with you until you die, we were fighting about it before I left"  
"Hang on you and I were.... but that's not possible I'm human... .what"  
She was now holding her head like it was going to explode. Oh My god I'm still hurting her now and in front of everyone.

Chapter 18

Dean's POV

What the fuck he was her MATE!! Holy fucking shit! Mia looked like she was either going to faint again or her head was going to fly off her sholders the way she was clutching it. I moved to put my hand on her sholder and pull her back to me, the look the vamp gave me could have kill me I think. "Mia I think you should sit down sweetheart, you look like you might faint again."  
She nodded at me falling back to me then she lifted her head to the vamps "You can come in if you like I'm going to sit down."  
What dam ok were now asking vamps into Bobby's house! CRAP FUCK SHIT I moved Mia over to the couch and sat beside her leaving enough room for Sam to sit on the other side. then Edward the one Mia knew sat on the table in front of her, he lent forward to her. She didn't recoil from him she stood or sat her ground. He then reached out and took her hand in his, smiling at her. She stopped rubbing her temple and just stared at him giveing a weak smile in return.

Bella/Mia's POV

OH MY GOD!! I was with a vampire! WOW this is crazy. He Edward sat in front of me on the table I didn't feel the need to move so when he moved forward I didn't flinch, I could feel Dean stareing at me with the WHAT THE FUCK! face. I didn't care something about this family felt so familair and safe, but there was a little voice in my head, He left you he didn't want you. I decided to speak first "There is an annoying little voice in my head telling me that you are the reason I can't or wont let myself remember, It keeps telling me He didn't want you. What does that mean to you?"  
I looked at his face he was shocked, I dont know if I was too forward with this mabye I should have eased ino this, but I could see myself smilling with these people, but then I could also see myself crying uncontrolably because of these people also esplically Edward. "I'm a good liar Bella, but for you to believe me so quickly"  
He winced.  
"That was excruciating. When we were in the woods and I was telling you goodbye.... You weren't going to let go"  
He was wispering now "I could see that. I didn't want to do it - it felt like it would kill me to do it - but I knew that if I couldn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would just take you that much longer to get on with your life. I hoped that, if you thought I'd moved on, so would you."  
"A clean break"  
I wispered back, a single tear ran from my eye down my cheek "Exactly. But I never imagined it would be so easy to do! I thought it would be next to impossible - that you would be so sure of the truth that I would have to lie through my teeth for hours to even plant the seed of doubt in your head. I lied, and I'm sorry - sorry because I hurt you, sorry because it was worthless effort. Sorry that I couldn't protect you from what I am. I lied to save you, and it didn't work. I'm sorry. But how could you have believed me so fast? After the thousnad times I've told you I love you, How you could have let one word break your faith in me?"  
I couldnt think straight everything was comming back the awkardness at school and after when Edward came to visit. OH Charlie what he must be going through! That was it everything had come back my head hurt my heart throbbed like it would burst out of my chest with joy and with sorrow. I had my memory back and I was happy I knew who I was but I was also Dean and Sam's sister now. I started to cry , tears welled up and then gushed down my cheeks. I felt so many emotions I wasn't sure what to say first.

Chapter 19

Edward's POV

Oh god I made her cry again. I started to wipe the tears away from her face, they were warm tears across her warm cheeks. "Bella, how can I put this so you will believe me? I'm here and I love you, I have always loved you and I will always love you. I was thinking about you seeing your face in my mind every second that I way away from you. When I told you that I didn't want you that was the blackest kind of blasphemy."  
She was shaking her head while tears continued to ooze from her eyes.  
"You don't believe me do you?"  
I wispered "Why can you believe the lie but not the truth?"  
then she spoke looking me directly in the eye "It never made sense for you to love me, I always knew that"  
Her voice breaking twice.  
"I remember everything, I remember Forks, I remember my dad, I remember school, I remember you leaving me, all of you."  
she looked at the rest of my family. They were standing there looking back at her the pain in their eye's I caused that too, If they could have cired they all would have been crying then.

Dean and Sam's POV

"What"  
Sam and Dean said togeather. Mia/Bella took her hand from Edwards turned and looked at Dean first then at Sam with a smile and nodded her head.  
"I remember I am Bella. I'm from Forks in Washington State, I was kidnapped by Victoira the day day that Edward and his family left Forks. I know who I am but I still want to be Mia also. I'm so confused"

Dean - she really was this Bella person no longer my Mia but Bella. This was crazy I don't want lose her I cant lose her. And I want to kill him for hurting her.

Sam - Oh my god she really is Bella, and she was with this Edward I wanna kick his ass for hurting her. I don't want her to go.

Edward's POV

It never made sense to love her what was she thinking. She turned back to face me, I reached out and took her face in my hands "Bella what do you mean it never made sense to love you? Explain that please"  
She just looked straight into my eyes "I didn't trust myself to be enough...... To deserve you. There is nothing about me that could hold you."  
I just sat there shocked "Your hold permanent and unbreakable, never doubt that love."  
I was wispering just to her again "But how could I not?"  
She wispered back to me "if there was only some way to make you see that I love you and that I can't leave you."  
She gave a small smile and wispered "Time I suppose"  
I smiled back her "Yes I agree, time will be the best way to show you."  
The others were now smiling at the two of us, all but Dean but her was just stareing, I'm sure he was trying to kill me with the rage in his mind. But I couldn't care I had My Bella back and I was never letting go of her again. She then reached forward wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling herslef into my lap so I could hug her tight to me. I put hand hand under her chin to bring her eye's to mine, then I kissed her with enough passion to set a forest on fire, Not that we would have noticed. Then she wispered in me ear.  
"The bond forged betwen us was not one that could broken by absance, distance or time. And no matter how much more special, beautiful or perfect than me you may be, I will always belong to you and you will always be mine."  
I kissed the top of her head and hugged her closer to me and wispered into her hair "I love you Isabella."  
I felt like my heart was back in one piece now, I was so fare past blissfully happy right now I was in heaven.

Chapter 20

Sam's POV

Mia was kissing that vampire Edward, My head was spinning. There was a squealing of tyres on the front both Bobby and Mitch had just arrived. Bobby was yelling for all of us "MIA, SAM, DEAN ARE YOU THERE?"  
Bobby ran into the house with Micth right on his tail as fast as he could go with 1 leg and a walking stick. Bobby froze when he saw that there were 6 vamps standing in his living room, Sam and Dean were sitting on the couch and Mia was in 1 of the vamps laps.

Bobby's POV

WHAT THE FUCK! "Mia what's going on here?"  
She then stood up form where she was sitting on the vamp's lap and moved towards me "Bobby it's ok I know these vampire's they are good people. I promise, and I've got news I have my memory back. I am Bella they were telling ther truth I remember everything."  
What she was really this Bella person that they asked Mitch about "Are you sure, they is no mind trick being done?"  
"No uncle Bobby, I promise I'm fine."  
She was smiling when saying this then she reached out and hugged me, I hugged her back "So your name's Bella then?"  
"Yeah Isabella Marie Swan to be exact."  
"Well I don't care what you call yourself, you'll always be my Mia."  
I then hugged her tighter and kissed her head. Sam had gotten off the couch and was explaning the details to Mitch who was just glad to sit down I think.

Bella's POV

After Bobby put me down I turned to find Dean standing right behind me "What?"  
I asked him, he had this expression on his face it was so sad "I had a sister, I don't wanna lose you."  
he said it so softly it was almost a wisper. I then threw, myself at him hugging him around his neck so tight he grabbed me around my waist and squezzed me back. I started to cry agin then a wispered in his ear "You will never lose me Dean, you are my big brother and I will always love of you."  
He hugged me closer to him. "Your never allowed to foget remember you promised."  
he said to me.  
"I remember and believe me you Sam and Bobby are my family now, I can't forget my family."  
Sam then grabbed me from Dean and hugged me tight also. I was hanging from their neck's they were so much taller than me. My other family all stood by silently watching us smiling.

Edward's POV

She really did love them, they kept my Bella safe. I should figure out a way to repay them for that. I had turned around to Carlise now "So what are we going to do now Carlise?"  
"Well Edward I believe we may need to take Bella back to see her father, but first we may need to think of a cover story so when we arrive Charlie doesn't arrest you or the family for that matter."  
I hadn't though about that. Alice then chimed in "What if we say that Bella was taken then released then made her way across counrty to us she had a mild case of amneisa and couldn't remember Charlie or forks she just knew of us in LA."  
I considered it "It may work but what about the tattoo's and the new attuide?"  
I said while smiling at Bella. She gave a quirky little smile back "That could work for me Alice, I could say I fell in with a rough crowd in my trek across country."  
As she said this she hit Dean's sholder and smiled, he smiled back and laughed a little. "So what you gunna tell him about your weapons collection and your collection of scars then Mia I mean Bella, sorry that's gunna be hard for a while."  
He gave a small laugh after getting her name wrong. I could feel the love in his voice when he spoke to her.  
"I don't think I'm gunna show Charlie my collection of either to begin with."  
Bella laughed out the answer.

Chapter 21

Bella's POV

We spent about another 5 day's at Bobby's most of the Cullen's stayed at a local motel while I stayed at the house with my brother's, yes they are still going to be my brothers and Bobby Edward stayed with me of corse. But Bobby and Dean made sure he stayed in a different room, That was made possible by the piont that Dean had me in his room. We spoke about what I had been doing with the guy's about my hunting and how good I was at it, about getting my cover story in place so when I arrive back at home Charlie doesn't have a heart attack and die. Most of the idea was we were going to need to let Charlie in on the secret, and then slowly open up about me being a hunter. After the saddest goodbye to Bobby I was given 1 last thing, Bobby had finished fixing up my car and it was ready to go. He had, had some help from Rose who was eager to lend a hand, she was also much nicer to me and hugged me, which was weird at first but now I have been able to run up to her jump on her sholder and hug her until she just laughs and pulls me around to her front of Emmett pulls me off her back and huggs me just as tight. I was going to drive back in my car with Edward, the Cullens were split in the their cars and Sam and Dean would follow in Dean's. It took us 4 days to get back to Forks, One thing I did shock Edward with was my new driving skills and how fast I could go, the firts time I gunned it Dean radioed over that I was driveing like Sam so I look off leaving him in the dust. Edward's eye's went really wide then he just started lauging it was funny to see hies reaction. After we got back to Forks erveyone thought it would be good to get everything out at once the Cullens were ok with Charlie knowing and so were Sam and Dean about letting on about being hunter's. I walked to the front door and knocked it was about 10am on a saturday so Charlie should be home. I saw a figure walk to the door, he looked a little confused not only was I standing there but there were a lot of people standing behind me. He opened the door and just froze.  
"Dad I'm home, Dad DAD!"  
he was staring at me not blinking I turned to Edward who just smiled lent into my side and said the's just a bit shocked, he's ok but his heart has speed up quite alot. I moved toward him I opened my arms and hugged him, after a few seconds I felt his arms around me lightly then he squezzed me tighter till I almost couldn't breath. Then he staretd crying and kissing my cheek just saying my name over and over again. I did cry aswell. after about 5 minutes he let me go a bit but still held me "I can't believe your back! Where were you? why didn't you call?"  
I asked if we could all sit down, we moved from the door into the living room and then I started to tell him what happend starting with the day that Edward left right up till now. There were many, many questions and very lenghtly answers, the debrief went for about 2 hours.

Charlie's POV

"Dad, Dad are you ok?"  
I heard Bella asking me butI was too shocked to answer. My daughter had just told what happened it was every parents worst nightmare come to life. i snapped out of it "Yeah Bell's I'm ok, very very shocked but OK."  
I turned to face the Cullens "So your all vampire's then?"  
Carlise answered "Yes Charlie, I assume you have alot of questions. We can sit down at a later time and go through them if you like, now we will be moving back to town."  
"Ok yeah that would be good I have a feeling I'm gunna have to start a list."  
I then turned to Dean and Sam "And you boys saved my Bell's then trained her to fight like you?"  
Dean answered "Yes sir I hope you dont mind, but I wanted to make sure she could defend herself when the time came that she would need to."  
"No, no I happy that you did I wont have to worry about her being attacked by humans anymore, but the other things that's a whole nother issue. For starters young lady no deamon hunting during school hours!"  
Bella then looked at me with the this huge smile on her face and then started laughing, she still had ahold of my hand she hasn't let go of it since she came in the door.

Bella's POV

"Dad, I promise no hunting during school only after homework and chores are done."  
Everyone laughed at that. Then Carlise stood "I think it might be time for us to go home and leave Charlie and Bella alone to talk in private. Sam and Dean you are welcome o stay with us if you like"  
Dean answered "that would be cool I can see this TV Bella was telling me about, Is it really the size of the wall?"  
everyone was laughing again. I bid farewell to my extented family Edward left with them I wanted to speak with Charlie alone for a bit then I would come up to the house, I would bring Charlie if he wanted to come. I gave everyone a kiss and hug as they left Edward hung back for a bit he was going to run home."I do hope you understand that you are never to leave me again, I don't care who it benefit's NEVER MISTER."  
I told Edward he just smiled my favourite crocked smile and kissed me then wispered in my ear "Never my love, never."  
Charlie and I had another very long conversation, then he had to have a liedown but not before he saw my car and all of my weapons. He handled each one as if it were from a musem asking question about each one then the books I had in my car also the rest were in Sams bag in deans car. I also told him about the website's and how we track the deamon activity and other supernatural event's. I also took a nap when Charlie did we sat togeahter on the couch we were out for about 2 hours when I awoke to a phone ringing. It was the house phone Charlie was up like a flash and answered it straight away then he saw me and let out the breath he had been holding, It was Renee he said he would call her back he was following a lead. They excahnged a few words then he hung up.  
"Bell's I dont think telling your mother about this would be a good idea."  
I agreed with hime there "We can work on that story tonight then I can call her tommrrow."  
"Yeah that sounds like a plan."  
My cell then buzzed it was Dean "Yes darling brother of mine how can I help you?"  
Charlie just smiled at me "Well Iz, by the way that's what I'm calling you now I don't care if you don't like it. We are gunna have a family dinner I mean the WHOLE FAMILY. Bobby has driven up and everything"  
I could hear someone talking to Dean he took the phone away from his ear "Yeah hang on hot stuff I'm asking her now, Iz Rose wants to know if you want 1 steak or 2?"  
I was laughing so hard now tear's were running down my face "Tell her I'll have 2 and so will Charlie we will be there in 5."  
I hung up still laughing my butt off.

Chapter 22

Bella's POV

Charlie and I arrived at the Cullen house all lit up and we could hear noise from around the back I walked up to the door which was open, with Edward standing there waiting for me with a huge smile on his beauitful face. He greated Charlie and I taking my hand and leading us to the back yard, I found Bobby standing near a BBQ with Ellen and Sam. I hugged Ellen and Bobby Sam play punched me in the sholder got Charlie and I a drink then pointed Dean out he was standing near a tree on the far side of the yard and it looked like he was talking to someone but I couldn't see them. Charlie and Edward were with me it seemed that everyone was looking at me and Charlie, They all had these huge grin's on their face's. "What's going on you guys, come on tell me."  
Then I saw him John stepped out from behind the tree and just smiled at me with his arms open. I screamed and ran at full speed to him juming into his arms and giving him a huge kiss on the cheek. "Hey Iz how's my princess?"  
He laughed. "I figured I better meet your other father so we can compare notes on our little girl. and see how we shold go about raising her."  
I squealed and hugged him tighter. with me still wrapped around him neck John mover across to Charlie put out his hand and introduced himself.  
"Hello Charlie it's great to meet you I'm John Winchester, I believe we share a daughter."  
He laughed at the end of what he said as I peeled myself from him. I held tight to his arm the turned to Charlie, Dad this is my other Dad he's just like you, I think that's why I love him so much. The smile on my face I'm sure was never going to leave. I had already told Charlie about John so he knew about him. There they were my 2 dad's what girl wouldn't be happy to have 2 of the worlds best dad's be her's. After about 20 mins Bobby announced that dinner was ready. It was a loud laughter filled meal after it was finished Dean and I were trying to pin each other he had bet Emmett $20 that he could pin me in under 1 minute. After 3 attempts he gave up and gave Emmett $20. Emmett then wanted to see what I could do so Dean went to the car and pulled out our gear and we started to practice. Sam, Dean and I were really going for it Dean got Sam good with the butt of his shotgun, the I got dean on the side with my sword and Sam got me in the stomach with a flip kick he knocked me down for about 5 seconds before a fliped back and kicked him over and pinned him while sweeper kicking and getting Dean on top of Sam and pinning them both to the gorund unde me. At that point I was ready to claim victory when John grabbed me and wedged me to the ground beside the boy's. we were all laughing.  
"We give dad, we give"  
We panted out. I was out of breath from practice and from so much laughing. Edward came over too me "You have no idea how hard it was to sit and watch that, even if it was just play fighting. Bella I never want you to have to do that so that's why I'm never going to leave you to get into that situation I promise."  
I grabbed Edward by the front of his shirt and pulled him to me into a deep kiss, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against him. "Get a room Iz some of us have just eaten."  
Dean yelled. I just let one of my hands fall from Edward's hair and flipped him off.  
"Hey youg lady if I see that again I will snap it off"  
John yelled out to me. Charlie and John were laughing at that. They had bonded really well and were talking about me and being in the service Charlie had been in the marines like John so they had lot's to compare and talk about.  
I called Renee the next day to let her know I was home we gave her a story about how I was taken rescued but got amneisa and couldn't remember until I found the Cullen's she brouhgt it and was comming in a week to see me she had to get some stuff sorted out before comming up. We were all back at the Cullen's the next night for a little less roudy dinner John, Bobby, Ellen, Dean and Sam were finding it really useful staying with vampires they were asking alot of questions and learing alot also. They were going through all there knowledge of the supernatural and updating there records. And the Cullens were learning more about other kinds of supernatural beings, really it was a win win situation. I had been rough housing with Dean and Sam again when we were all slapped on the head by John "Someone would think I raised you lot like a pack of wild dogs."  
"Sorry dad" we all said at once followed by more laughter and play eventually stopped mucking around when Bobby had threathend to split us up into different corners of the yard. We were out side in the back garden again enjoying the night, I couldn't think of anywhere else I would have wanted to be. I was with my family I had more brothers and sister's, another father three now I think I've done well so far I have one for every occasion, another uncle and aunt and most of all I had my beautiful angle of a boyfriend who was never allowed to leave me again.  
We had just finished dinner and we were cleaning up the dishes when from the tree line came a voice none of us wanted to hear again!  
"Hello my dear Winchester family I told you I would see you all again soon - John, Dean, Sam and baby Mia!"  
John, Bobby, Dean, Sam and I all said her name at the same time "RUBY"

I know I ended it on a cliffhanger but I wanted to make sure you wanted to hear another story before I sat down to write it. So if you liked it please review this is my first story I have put out there so please be kind.  
Cheers Kelly


	2. Cheers

Hi all I just wanted to let you all know that I have loved all of the feedback and I am working on a sequal for Forgotten I'm still hashing out some ideas so I should have some firm ones soon. Love Kelly 


End file.
